This invention relates to a retainer device for computer cards to maintain the cards firmly in the card slots on the printed circuit board. The retainer device comprises a hook means on each side of the card bus connector and an adjustable tie means that engages the hook means to secure the card to the connector.
This invention is particularly directed to the common computer bus slots, such as PCI, ISA, EISA and other typical, standardized bus slots, for receiving replaceable cards in the personal computer. The card retainer may also be used for any electronic device having plug-in cards where a problem of physical dislodgement of the card occurs.
Operational failure of personal computers as a result of dislodged computer cards is particularly acute in high volume personal computer sales. Frequently, the narrow margins of profit are maintained by volume shipping, directly to the customer from assembly centers. Direct mail and phone sales enable product to be placed in the user's hands with little or no personal contact with the user. During shipping and handling, or during the process of set-up, auxiliary mother board cards may become partially dislodged resulting in malfunction or a dead computer. The result is a dissatisfied customer and a service call to the seller requiring the extended personal involvement that was sought to be minimized.
Although most computers are thoroughly tested before shipment, failure in the hands of the user is simply the result of a mechanical, frictional disengagement of the card contacts with the bus contacts in bus connector providing the bus slot. This resulting loss of electrical contact causes operational failure that is often difficult to diagnose and correct remotely. Loss of revenue and loss of consumer confidence in the product makes this simple problem one of serious concern.